


The Importance of Being Idle

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rhys Ifans - Fandom, Rock Music RPF
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Shot, Confessions, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stand, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oasis is filming the video for the song "The Importance Of Being Idle," and their childhood friend Rhys Ifans has taken up their offer to play the main character. As Noel fixes Rhys tie, he can't help but to kiss Noel. Noel, enjoying the kiss, doesn't stop his friend, and they both share passion between them. After the video is done, the rest of the band goes to the pub, while Rhys and Noel stay behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys Ifans is the gorgeous blond that is the Undertaker in "The Importance of Being Idle" and has been in countless films, and was the singer for "Superfurryanimals." Google his name if you wish to see, I guarantee you wont be disappointed.

"Rhys, didn't yer dad or yer mam teach ye how to tie a proper good necktie?" Noel asked his friend. "Someone always does if for me on set, so I've gotten lazy. I'm sure you can relate to that, right?" 

Noel smirked, and 'accidentally' tightened the tie, causing Rhys to choke. "Sorry, didn't mean it." Noel lied. Rhys bent at the knees due to his height, whispered, "Don't worry about it." Into the other man's ear, giving him the shivers.

Rhys was an old friend who had gotten into the film industry, and even a band at one time. Noel had though of him when coming up with the idea for making a video for "The Importance of Being Idle." He hated videos, but with friends, at least it wasn't so bad. 

As Noel smoothed Rhys shoulders, Rhys, blue eyes half lidded, kissed Noel slowly and softly, fully closing his eyelids. His longer blonde hair tickled Noel's face, and for a moment he felt light headed. Somewhere in his mind is brain was telling him how wrong this was and how they could get caught, but his body wanted more. Tilting his head, each opened their mouths and took turns sliding their tongues in and out.

Rhys had always had an eye for Noel, not just because of his appearance, but because he seemed the more interesting than his brother, intelligent as well. That was a major factor in what he thought attractive, and now here he was, seducing Noel like he'd always wanted to. 

Noel, head swimming, couldn't think straight. It was as if his friends lips were laced with poison and he could not get enough. Finally, however, each could hear the other band members and broke their kiss, both staring into each other's eyes, until the other's came in.

"So here's where ye been, couldn't find ye." Liam said as he sat on an old couch. "Had to fix Rhys tie, apparently this bloke has it so good, someone on set does it for him. Can you imagine?" Noel remarked. "Well I hope it is some right pretty bird who does it fer ye." Liam smiled

"We ready to shoot this, er what?" Rhys asked, wanting to get on with the filming. The others nodded, and they all got up, went outside, and took their places. Rhys went and lay on the bed, while Noel went into the bathroom with the electric shaver. How Rhys dreamed of taking Noel on that bed and making it squeak to high heaven as he pumped his cock in Noel's arse. 

Breathing deeply, he focused, Lord only knew what having tented trousers would be like for filming. It would make the video worthless. Still, he heard Noel shaving, and thought fondly of him. 

Each played their role, and only a few takes had to be re-done. Noel was relieved as he really did hate filming videos. Finished, Noel told the others that they all deserved a trip to the pub, and Rhys gave Noel a winning smile. Suddenly, Noel felt warm all over, as the others hurried off to get pissed. 

Noel and Rhys hung back, and Rhys winked at him. "By the time we show up, they will be so pissed, they won't know how late we showed up to join them." This made Noel wonder if Rhys had done this before.

"I, uh, got the impression that our kiss was very much a mutual thing earlier." The man ran his long fingers through Noel's hair, eyes twinkling. "You wouldn't be wrong, in fact, had the other's not shown up, who knows how long that kiss could have lasted?"

"Hmmm...well, I know where there is a bed, and I know no one else is around. Also I lay waiting for my part to start, I thought of you as you were shaving, and how much I wished you were in bed with me." Noel went flush again, flattered by the attention. "I had no idea ye felt like this."

Rhys let out a small laugh. "Well then you haven't ever paid attention. I've looked you over a few times, but now that I'm here, what better time to have a wee bit of an affair?" Noel had never cheated on Liam, but he would be lying if he said he had a girlfriend. Besides, that kiss was something else. 

Putting his hands on Rhys shoulders, he looked up at him, "Promise me if we do this, you will never kiss and tell." Noel was stern with his words, and Rhys was surprised. "Didn't know you had someone." He said. "Didn't know ye didn't cos I always see ye with one in tabloids. Rhys blew that off, and looked around. "C'mon." Rhys whispered. He grabbed Noel's hand, and led him to the abandoned house they had used in the video.

Turning the handle, Rhys found it to be locked, but he easily kicked it in. There was no electricity, but a kerosene lamp sat on the table. Rhys lit it and gestured for Noel to follow him upstairs. Once in the bedroom, Rhys put the lamp on the bedside table, and tore back the old bed cover. Getting on the bed, he asked Noel, "Lay with me." Noel took off his frock coat and lay it on the end of the bed, kicked his shoes off and lay down facing Rhys. 

Rhys caressed Noel's cheeks and ran his fingers through his soft brown hair. "I've felt more for you than anyone since I've known you. I played with all the neighborhood kids, but you, I liked playing with most, I even liked laying around in my bedroom 'bored' best with you. Never dare say so, though. 

Noel let out a sigh, it felt good to be adored. It felt good that such a beautiful man was saying this to him instead of Liam. 

"Rhys, I don't have to tell ye how beautiful you are, I..." Rhys interrupted Noel, and said to him, "The press and pretty girls tell me how sexy I am, but they don't matter. Most of them are not real. You are, and if you think I am beautiful I want to hear it from someone who matters." He explained.

Noel hesitated a moment, having a hard time believing that his friend was indifferent to all of the adoration he received, but then proceeded. "Rhys, ye are beautiful, ye are handsome, and that kiss, back before the shoot, well that blew me mind." Rhys smiled, and put a hand on the white dress shirt Noel was still wearing from shooting the video, and moved in closer. "May I kiss you once more?" He asked politely. 

"Yes." Noel whispered, knowing it was wrong, somehow when Rhys leaned in and grazed his lips against the other's it seemed all the more delicious to be wicked. When their mouths were fully engaged, and Rhys slipped in his tongue, Noel couldn't help but feel the complete desire to be taken by his longtime friend. 

Breathing heavy, hands fumbling with buttons, they got their shirts off. Both were now topless, flesh touching. Noel thrust himself to allow Rhys the ability to feel his arousal, and he gave a soft moan. Rhys, too was hard, and Noel could feel that he was endowed in height as well as cock size. This only excited him more.

Breaking the kiss, Noel whispered in a frantic state, "Oh God, Rhys, fuckin take me. Ye said yous attracted to me, well I need ye." This was music to Rhys ears and he quickly got up and rid himself of his trousers, and Noel did the same. They both admired each other momentarily, and then got on the bed. 

"We should do this quick, otherwise, we will be missed." Rhys stated. "As bad as I want ye, I don't think it will take long." Noel confessed. Rhys got a condom out of his jacket pocket, and told Noel, "Never know when one of those pretty birds wants a shag, an I don't have lube."  
Noel had to admit he was disappointed, but then he saw Rhys do a trick. He put the lubricated condom on, and then took it off. "Well' that's some lube, at least. " He grinned.

"Fuckin hell, it's enough, so finger me a bit, an take me." Noel grabbed his cock and began to wank himself, letting out sound of pleasure as he did. Finally, when Rhys was ready, he carefully, slid his cock into Noel, and Noel arched his back. Once in, Rhys grabbed his friend's hips and slowly began to move. 

"Oh God, fuckin, fuck, oh Jesus on the cross!" Noel muttered. Rhys felt the same way, but said no words. Instead, memorized the feeling of being with his childhood friend, just as he had always wanted. Remaining silent in the half light, eyes closed, Noel asked if he was all right.  
Rhys nodded, tears running down his face. He felt at one with his friend Noel, but also knew, this would be a one time experience. 

Reaching up, Noel felt Rhys tears and again asked if he was all right. Again he nodded as he thrust, Rhys hitting Noel's prostate. Crying out, Noel grabbed at the sheets and shot spurts of come all over his chest and belly. Soon after, Rhys felt his desire peak, and he shot his load into Noel, his breathing ragged. He tasted some of Noel's come, and then pulled out, quickly, dressed and felt his way down the dark stairway, and left Noel a mess in the bed. 

He wondered what had spooked his friend and if he truly was okay. Using the sheets he cleaned himself off, dressed, and went down to the pub, Rhys still on his mind.


	2. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up with a hangover and Noel gives him some water and Panadol for the pain. Going into the other room he realizes it's another nice day, and he doesn't want to waste it on watching telly. Besides, Rhys leaving so abruptly after their lovemaking session had him scratching his head. He decides to head on over to Rhys place and have a talk with him.

When Noel got to the pub, sure enough, Rhys had been correct, all of Noel's band members were drunk, or close to it. He was hardly noticed when he sat down and ordered a pint of Guinness.

Seeing Noel, Liam sat next to him, teetering on his bar stool. "How many a them you had?" He asked. "Just a few." Noel replied, the man behind the counter shook his head. "Think the rest of us drank half this place dry." He laughed, nearly losing his balance. He hadn't figured Noel had been gone, and that Rhys wasn't there, so he began to drink down his drink. 

Rhys, at home in his lonely estate, didn't bother with the lights, he just climbed up the stairs, sat on the bed, and took his shoes off. He then undid his tie, which he'd never had problems with in the first place. He used that ruse just to get close, and it had worked all too well.

Undoing his waistcoat and shirt, a bottle of whiskey caught his eye that was sitting on the night stand. Rhys grabbed it, unscrewed the lid, and took a swig so big, he had to tilt his head back. When he was done, he thought about the night, and how he had tortured himself with bliss that he could never have again. The papers couldn't know he liked both men and women, even now, and though Noel had assured him he enjoyed the experience. He didn't seem to show any interest in repeating the event. 

Rhys took the bottle, and placed in back where it was, and then mopped his face with his hands before undressing. Once nude, he peeled back the covers on his bed and slipped in for an early night, as he knew his dreams would sail uneasy in his mind. 

Noel drank his pint, and quickly moved on to shots, even though he didn't much care for the hard stuff. He wanted to be drunk, he needed not to remember how wonderful earlier that night had been. It was wrong, no matter how right it felt, and the fact that he and Liam had each had an affair now, and everything was even, in the grand scheme of things. Of course, Noel would never let Liam know what had happened, that was a secret to take to the grave. 

Looking over at Liam and the rest of his band, he knew it was time to go. They were just making fools of themselves, and driving the other patrons away. Not only that, but they would have to take a taxi, as no one was driving, and Noel couldn't drive even if he wasn't buzzed.

Walking over Noel told them the party was over, and they had to go. The pub owner was ringing up a couple of taxis so they could make it home. "I pity yer girlfriends, I really do." He snickered. Surely, they were used to this, however. Liam put an arm around Noel to stabilize himself, basically resting the weight of his body on him. 

"Fuckin hell, Liam, yer dragging me down, ye gotta stand up." Liam nodded as the taxi's showed up and each found a place to sit. "Make sure you leave a place fer me." Noel shouted. As he got closer he realized there was one spot left, and he took it. He could also give directions to get everyone home, and he did.

Once Noel and Liam were home, Liam slurred that that he loved Noel, as Noel walked him slowly to the bedroom. Instantly, guilt filled his heart, but he then reminded himself of Liam's previous infidelity. Sitting his brother on the bed, he fell back laughing as Noel pulled off his trainers and undressed him. Once he was down to his underwear, Noel put his rosy cheeked brother to bed, and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. 

Noel knew he needed to sleep, but he was wide awake. He grabbed his fags, and went out to the balcony to light one up under the deep blue velvet sky. The cherry burned hot, and the smoke was lost in the darkness as he began to think. At first, Noel believed they should hurry with their liaison, but he knew as drunk as they were that any one of them would come back, they would have no reason to.

The very end, after Rhys had come, and left him sticky and vulnerable, puzzled him the most. Once again, no one was going to bother them, they had that place to themselves. If anyone should worry, It should have been Noel, as Liam and he were together. To the best of Noel's knowledge, Rhys had no one.

He shook his head, and then put out his fag. After that, he went to the bedroom and undressed, and got into bed with Liam. He still felt a bit sticky, so he slept turned away from his brother.

In the morning, Noel woke up, and headed to the shower without asking Liam if he wanted to join him. He had only had a few drinks and was not hung over, but he was sticky from his own come as well as the come Rhys had filled him with. Liam just moaned, and put Noel's pillow over his head just wanting to die where he lay. One more hangover in a line from the past, and he knew he would have more in the future, but at the time of drinking he just wanted to have a good time.

Clean, Noel dried, wrapped the soft white towel around his waist and combed his hair. Since it was a day off after filming, he didn't bother to shave. Going to the bedroom, he heard Liam's moans. "Want I should get ye a glass of water?" Noel asked. "Ye." Liam whispered, his head pounding. Noel would get some Panadol as well. He went for the water and the pills and brought them to Liam. "Here's two Panadol, and yer water. Do not take anymore, yer liver is gonna be fucked as it is, an mine, too. Don't want ye havin that headache though.

Liam took the pills and drank the water, ignoring whatever Noel was going on about. He just wanted to be unconscious again. 

"I'll dress, an then leave ye alone, but I will check on ye to make sure ye haven't died or summat." Liam would normally have laughed at that, but not today, and Noel didn't expect him too.

After dressing, Noel went out of the room and shut the door behind him. He made tea and toast and ate them in front of the telly, dripping marmalade on his lap. This reminded him of last night as he used a finger to retrieve the marmalade and lick it off. Noel wondered if he could get away to Rhys place, as Liam would not be up for hours and he would be bored trying to remain silent. He figured he could just leave a note saying that he was going for a walk. Question was, would he be home? Noel decided, he was going to find out.

Quietly, Noel grabbed a denim jacket, his keys, shades, and fags, then quietly slipped out the front door, locking it behind him. It was a lovely day, just as it had been the say before and he figured he could walk part of it before getting a cab. Rhys lived in a posh neighborhood that was too far to get to on foot. Noel lit up a fag, and smoked leisurely as he thought of what to say to Rhys.

Rhys had slept in, and was now in his large claw foot tub relaxing. Eyes closed, he slipped down so that his knees were up and the warmth of the water surrounded him. Rhys though of last night, and knew that he would think of it often. He almost wished he was with someone else who might take his mind off of Noel, but there wasn't.

He thought of Noel's blue eyes, and the smile that not many others saw, especially the media. He'd always had the ability to make people smile and laugh, and he was grateful for it. Rhys then thought of the look on Noel's face in the half light of the kerosene lamp as he took him. Sheer bliss, and he was giving it to his friend.

Rhys let his mind linger too long on that image, for between his thighs an urge grew strong as his cock grew hard. Sighing, Rhys grabbed his long thick cock and slowly began to stroke it, causing the water to move about, and the bubbles get frothier. 

He continued to remember the night before, and their secret affair. Noel's kisses were delicious, and he was so eager to be taken. Surely, he must feel something for him, unless he just was in need of a good fuck, no one finding out as a rule for either of them.

The soapy water made Rhys hand slick as he gripped his cock, and as he breathed, his whole body turned back to that feeling of desire that both men shared last night. Parting his legs as far as he could, he finally felt his release from all the sexual attention he built up in his body. Painting his belly and chest with come, he rested a moment, before washing off. As he finished, he heard the door bell ring. He wondered who it could be.

Getting out of the tub, Rhys grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried off enough so that he wasn't dripping, and slipped his deep blue dressing gown on, then tied the sash. He pulled the plug and ran down the stairs to answer the door, only to see Noel before him. 

"Is this a bad time?" Noel asked, realizing Rhys was not dressed. 

"Er, no, just havin me bath." As he spoke, he could not make eye contact as he had just wanked off to the man before him. "Er, come in, I haven't had breakfast yet, you want some tea and maybe a scone?" Rhys offered as they walked into his enormous kitchen, all with a marble counter top. 

"Did ye just offer me a scone?" Noel asked, smiling.

"I did, with marmalade, it's much better than any old toast, I promise."

Noel nodded and then asked what tea Rhys drank. "What sort of question is that? Yorkshire Gold, always and forever. None of that herbal shite or anything else."

"Milk an sugar?" Noel went on to say.

"Course, I only play savages in films, and only have booze for breakfast on holidays." He laughed. 

Rhys was quiet as he prepared breakfast, and what would be a second better breakfast for Noel. Humming "The Importance of Being Idle" to himself, he set out everything on the counter, then poured the tea in the teapot, and sat next to Noel.

"Ye hum that well, still got it stuck in yer head?" Noel asked as he took a bite of the scone. Rhys hasn't been joking, this was delicious, and next time they got groceries, he was to pick some up. 

"Can't get that tune outta my head, and that isn't a complaint. I love it, Noel, one of my favorites of yours, and the fact I got to be a part of it was the dogs bollocks!" Noel beamed with pride, his cheeks pink. Hearing this from his talented old friend meant quite a lot.

"So, er, why are here, though, anyway?" Rhys asked. 

"Liam is hungover, and the day is perfect, why waste it inside watchin telly? Besides, I wanted to ask ye why you left in such a hurry after we finished. You literally left me sitting in a puddle of your come, and spurts of my own. I swear, it was like ye were spooked."

Rhys really did not wish to address what happened, for he felt foolish and ashamed leaving his friend like that, and then not even calling....

Staring at his crumb covered plate, Rhys spoke. "I suppose I was, our emotions were so intense, and the fact that I often think of you. Well, in the end, I had to leave." Rhys didn't know if Noel could understand what he'd said or not. He hoped so. 

"They were intense, and I don't regret it." Noel nearly whispered, drinking his tea. Rhys smiled, with a sadness in his eyes and looked at Noel, wishing he could tell him how he truly felt.

"I have to ask, did ye take the job cos it's me band, and ye knew I'd be there? Not like yous hurting fer cash, and i seen you in plenty of films." He looked around the immense kitchen blown away by the fact that Rhys, like him, could not even cook.

"I figured it would be an easy way to slide back into your life, at least for the day. I could just say I wanted to do the work, all the while being close to you." Rhys confessed. Reaching in his pocket, he took out a packet of fags and nodded at Noel to follow him out onto the back deck.  
He handed one to Noel, and then placed one between his lips before lighting them. 

Rhys back garden was just as impressive as everything else he had seen, and they each sat down on lawn chairs. 

"Honestly, I didn't think I would see you again, it was the perfect play." Rhys let smoke blow from his lips as he crossed his legs.

"Me coming over, ruined yer plan." Noel, looked Rhys in the eyes as he spoke. 

"Don't think of it like that, you didn't know, and you seem concerned about me when I have no one in the world who actually does." Rhys answered.

"Surely ye have loads of friends." Noel believed that was part of being famous. 

"I have 'friends' when I'm filming, or if I throw a party, I doubt these 'fair-weather friends' would help me, should I need it. They don't even call to see how I might be getting on. No, you are my friend. I'm just sorry I let us drift away." Rhys flicked ash in an ashtray nearby as he spoke.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I feel as if yer feeling for me extend beyoned friendship." Noel finished his fag and put it out in an ashtray near him. 

Rhys was silent again.

"I think of you as I said, and you are in my fantasies, shall we say." Rhys confessed. Noel's cheeks went rosy, and he licked his lips. "So ye have a crush on me er what?" Noel asked.

"If we were not exposed to the public, I would want you all to myself, but that is just not the case. Last night was everything I wanted, no strings attached, and you wanted it, too."

"What, yer so afraid of yer reputation with the ladies, ye would consider me as a companion, were I wanting such a thing?" Noel asked, irritation growing within him. 

"You know Oasis would tank if anyone knew you were fucking and getting fucked by other men, admit it." Noel stood up, not liking where this was heading. 

"Not true, and it's sad you worry so much about yer image. I do care fer ye, but I don't feel the same intensity as ye do. I don't guess I ever will."

Rhys stood up and walked towards Noel, but he moved out of the way. "You are so against this, and yet you come to me. I can't, I deserved to be loved fully and without shame." Rhys nodded. "Yes, you do." He went back and sat down.

"Thanks for the breakfast, but I think I'll be finding my way out, now. Liam is probably awake." Rhys just nodded, and got up. They walked to the door, and Noel opened it. Lingering, Rhys kissed his cheek, and Noel was off. Rhys heart was heavy, he'd hoped Noel would give in one more time, but that just wasn't the case. Instead, he cleaned up the dishes, tears running from his stunning blue eyes.


End file.
